Rocket Voltic
|related = Voltic Oppressor Vigilante |radar_icon = |makeyear = |swankness = 4/5 |dashtype = Super GT (needle) Voltic (dial texture) |inttxd = Super GT |carcols = |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = voltic2 |handlingname = VOLTIC2 |textlabelname = VOLTIC2 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Coil Rocket Voltic is a modified variant of the Voltic, featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Import/Export update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Rocket Voltic is essentially a Voltic with a large "rocket" engine attached to the rear, with a padded roll cage added to the interior and numerous switches on the center. The vehicle also has side intakes for the rocket turbine and the rear end is partially cut to accommodate the large equipment, with a relocated "COIL" badge on the back. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Vehicle While the car shares the electric engine as the normal Voltic, it is slightly heavier due to the addition of the rocket on the back, but still has good acceleration thanks to the direct transmission between the engine and the wheels. ;Ability The Rocket Voltic is fitted with a large rocket booster that, when used, emits a small burst that propels the vehicle at high speed for a second. From a stand-still, the vehicle will be boosted from 0 to around 130 miles per hour in approximately 1.5 seconds, and running at top speed, it will boost to around 140. After that, the rocket needs a recharge time of nine seconds before being used again. Like the fighter jets' turbines, the Rocket Voltic's turbine will push away any player or pedestrian that is standing in front of the same if the rocket burst feature is used, even killing them. The player needs to be very careful on using its turbine, as it can propel forward and crash headlong into traffic. GTA Online Overview + Jet turbine |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = RocketVoltic-GTAO-RSCStats.JPG |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' RocketVoltic-GTAO-RocketInAction.png|A Rocket Voltic with its rocket engine activated. RocketVoltic-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The Rocket Voltic on the Rockstar Games Social Club. RocketVoltic-GTAO-Warstock.png|The Rocket Voltic on Warstock Cache & Carry. RocketVoltic-GTAO-SocialClub2.jpg|The Rocket Voltic on the updated Rockstar Games Social Club. RocketVoltic-GTAO-SocialClub3.jpg|The Rocket Voltic in a Cinematic preview on Rockstar Games Social Club. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' * The Rocket Voltic appears in the fifth "Special Vehicle Work" mission, Firewall Protection, as the main transportation for the team to reach the main targets. This version has a much faster recharge time, taking only 4.5 seconds to recharge the rocket boost. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Warstock Cache & Carry for $3,830,400 or $2,880,000 (SecuroServ trade price after completing the Special Vehicle Work mission Firewall Protection). **The vehicle is stored in the Vehicle Warehouse's Underground Garage. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The rocket boost will not recharge until the car lands on all four wheels. However, the vehicle may become airborne again and it will continue to recharge as long as it is grounded afterwards. *Despite its compact design, the car still allows for prostitutes to be picked up. *The nature of this vehicle and the Legendary Motorsport description are allusions to , as both Tesla Motors and SpaceX are owned by Elon Musk. *The rocket concept is likely inspired by the JATO rocket attached to numerous cars during an episode Myth Busters, in a similar manner to the Phantom Wedge being inspired by a custom vehicle in Myth Busters. *Prior to the GTA Online: After Hours update, the vehicle was unavailable for placement in the Content Creator. *In stunt races, the rocket boost recharges for 3 seconds, making it much faster to recharge than the Special Vehicle Work of Firewall Protection. See Also *Voltic - Standard version. Other vehicles with rocket booster: *Vigilante - Added in the Smuggler's Run update. *Scramjet - Added in the After Hours update. *Oppressor - Added in the Gunrunning update. *Oppressor Mk II - Added in the After Hours update. Navigation }}es:Rocket Voltic pl:Voltic Rocket Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Super Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles manufactured by Coil Category:Super Cars Category:Sports Cars Category:Special Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Import/Export Category:Vehicles with Special Abilities Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online